


My name from your lips

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: Monsta X, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, possessive smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: Min Ah knows how to rile up her man





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : explicit sexual content, consensual sexual relation,

Min Ah was on the other side of the room talking with the guy serving the champagne, he was smiling at her eying her up and down, taking her in, his eyes lingering on each curve of her body. She was smiling at him and laughing at something he had said, he leaned forward resting his elbows on the counter his head slightly tilted to the side and a small smile playing on his lips. Kihyun was watching the interaction was slowly losing it, the man was obviously flirting with her, yet she staid and giggled along with him, she gave him all her attention. The man had an obvious wandering eye, he seemed unable to look at her in the eyes, his focus often drifting to her cleavage or the curve of her waist. His jaw was clenched, his lips pursed and he didn’t register what Changkyun was saying because he lost all control when he saw the man grab Min Ah’s wrist, running his fingers on the inside of it and over the bracelet he had given her. She shied away pulling her wrist away. Just seconds after, she felt her fiancé’s hand on her waist and his lips on her cheek.

  * Hey babe, he said glaring at the man in front of them as he kissed a fading mark on her neck. It’s getting late we should go home.



She could hear the possessiveness in his tone, the low tone of it was proof of his control. His hold tightened on her waist as he suggested they left.

  * Goodbye Jimin, it was nice chatting with you, she said to the barman and turned to her man.



Kihyun lead her away and towards the others to the others to bid their goodbye, but before reaching them she turned to Kihyun and pouted.

  * But I promised Minhyuk a dance, she said.
  * He can wait until next time, we’re going home.
  * But babe, I promised.



He looked down at her pouting lips and sighed, it took everything he had in him not to go all caveman and throw her over his shoulder. His jaw clenched once more, he looked at her a serious look.

  * Fine! He let out through gritted teeth.



She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before striding towards the others and grabbing his wrist telling him they didn’t have long because Kihyun wanted to leave. Minhyuk smiled at her and sent a wink her way as he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her excitedly to the dance floor. He placed his hands lightly on her hips and they started dancing, bodies swaying to the beat of the music. He pulled her a little closer so their bodies were barely touching and it wasn’t long before he leaned into her ear.

  * In three, two, …



A hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her away from her friend, who nodded at her as she mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ before being spun around. She was face to face with her man, his face grave, jaw tight, lips pursed, a small frown marking his eye brows. She looked up at him surprised, his hand let go of her arm to take her hand in his and pulled her out of the club. She followed him holding back a small smile as he practically shoved her in the passenger seat of his car and slammed the door. She put on her belt as he got in and started the vehicle, his features didn’t relax, she could still see the clenching and unclenching of his jaw as he drove them home. Min Ah barely had time to step out of the car that he was already pulling her out and towards their apartment. She dug her hand in her purse looking for the keys before opening the door.

As soon as they stepped in the door slammed shut and her back was firmly pressed against it. She barely had time to register the impact that Kihyun’s hands were already hiking up her dress, his hands finding the skin of her hips. She sighed as soon as his lips connected with her neck immediately, sucking, biting and liking at her flesh. She pushed her hips further against his as his fingers dug into them surely leaving a mark. She threw her head back easing the access to her neck as her hands found his hair and tangled pink strands with her fingers. He pulled away after a moment inspecting the fresh hickeys on her neck and went back to kissing her along her jaw until he was fully satisfied his his marks. Each stroke of his lips against the sensitive flesh of her jaw pulled out soft whimpers from her lips. When he was content with her neck he locked lips with her, demanding, passionate, dominating and she gladly melted against him, her knees going weak as he reached behind her back and pulled down the zipper of her dress letting it pool at her feet. Her hands fought to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders before he picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her up against the wall next to the door. The new positing was creating friction in all the right places for her and with each move of his hips against her heated center. Soon enough moans were pooling out of her mouth as he kissed along her collarbone.

  * Kihyun, she breathed out as he held her with one arm around her body as he got rid of her black laced bra.



He discarded the item to the floor and carried her into the living room, each step had him brush up against her earning small moans from her making him grow harder by the minute. He laid her on their couch and pulled down her panties, shoving them in the back pocket of his pants before spreading her leg further apart. Without warning his tongue connected with her clit sending shivers through her body.

  * Ah fuck, she let out.



He looked up at her, his mouth never leaving her as she arched under his ministrations. His tongue flattening licking her wet lips, flicking her clit with every lap. Her hands desperate to find something to hold on to went to his hair once again.

  * Ugh, pl-please, she moaned out as his lips wrapped around her bundle of nerves and he sucked on it.



He pulled his mouth away, replacing it by his fingers, slowly pushing two into her, he watched as her head flew back, her eyes closed in pleasure, her lip caught between her teeth as she tried to hold back the loud moan at his slow ministrations.

  * Oh now babe, I want to hear you scream my name! he said as he pushed in a third finger.
  * Ah God, she moaned out.
  * Close, but that’s not it. Come on baby, he said as he pushed and pulled out his fingers curling them up. Say my name and I might let you come.
  * Ah please, she begged.
  * Who makes you feel good, baby? Come on baby, I want you to say my name, be a good girl.
  * Ki-Kihyun, please, she begged again.
  * Mhhh, better, he said pushing his fingers in further and almost pulling fully pulling them out before pushing in again. What is it you want baby?



She wriggled under him, her words a slur of unintelligible noises, he hips bucking up with each thrust of his hand. Her hands grabbed onto the edge of their couch as he kept things up.

  * P-please, I n-n-need your m-aah, she tried getting out.
  * Oh my mouth? You want my mouth baby? He teased before kissing between her breasts. And where do you want it? Hmm?



She moaned, feeling so close to her release, she couldn’t think straight he consumed all of her, her mind was filled only with him and his touch.

  * L-low-wer, she managed to breath out between moans and grunts
  * You want me to lick that pretty pussy of yours? Is that what you want? He asked pushing his fingers harder.
  * P-PLEASE!
  * Well since you asked so nicely.



He didn’t let her wait any longer and soon his tongue was licking up her lips, between her folds, flicking her clit. He sucked on the small bundle of nerves and with that he felt her walls clenched around his fingers, making him only suck and flick his tongue over her clit more as she screamed his name loud and clear, making him even harder if that was possible. He licked her clean and pulled out his fingers and let her come down from her high.

She was out of breath, her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to recover from one of the strongest orgasm she had ever had. He watched her, recover and as soon as she had caught her breath his lips captured hers, once again in a dominance battle she gladly gave up to him.

  * Now look what you’ve done baby, he said motioning to the large bulge in his pants.



She smirked at him dropping a pillow to the floor and got on her knees in front of him looking up at him. She reached for his belt, unfastened it, pulled down his zipped and pulled his pants down and off his legs taking his underwear along with it. She licked her lips and locked eyes with his before licking his hard shaft from the base all the way up to the tip earning herself a small grunt. Still looking up at him she took his cock in her mouth and started sucking. Her cheeks hallowed, her tongue flattened against his member. He was the one to break eye contact, groaning as he fell back against the seat of the couch, his hands running through her hair as her head bobbed up and down in a rhythm she knew drove him crazy with lust.

  * Ah fuck! Min Ah… That mouth of yours, ugh, feels so good. Ah fuck.



He knew he wouldn’t last long, her mouth around his shaft felt so good he thought he would explode, she had him riled up and hard the moment he felt how wet she was. Feeling his release close her pulled her away.

  * I want to come inside you baby, he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.



She felt herself get wetter as he picked her up and pushed her down on the couch. He slowly pushed into her and both moaned at the new connection. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to pull out and push back in, each thrust of his hip met by hers, slow at first but he quickly picked up the pace and pushed harder into her. Neither of them could say a word, they were reduced to moans and grunts as the sound of skin slapping filled their flat. Taking him by surprise she gave a buck of her hips and flipped them so she would be on top. He smirked at her and moved them so that he was leaning against the seat of the couch as she lifter her hips and dropped down on his shaft, holding onto his shoulders and arching her back creating a whole new angle. Both knew that they wouldn’t last long at this pace, Kihyun already feeling himself close to the edge brought his hand between them to rub circles on her clit. Her walls clenched around his shaft as she came sending him over the edged. She came screaming his name as he moaned her name loudly into her shoulder. She dropped against him out of breath, her hair fallen from her bun, sticking the the sweat on her forehead. Still inside her he got up and carried her to their bedroom where he gently laid her in their bed pulled away and laid behind her, arms around her body pulling her tightly against him.

  * You’re mine! Don’t forget that, he mumbled against the skin of her shoulder where he was once again sucking hickeys.
  * I like they way you remind me of that, she said.
  * Hum, was his only response.



Her phone rang from the night stand, where she had left it before leaving for the evening, she opened the new text. It was from Minhyuk : “So how did it go?” Kihyun read the message over her shoulder and groaned.

  * I knew he was being touchier than he usually was! So you planned this? He asked.
  * I have no idea what you’re talking about, she feigned innocence.
  * Don’t play innocent with me baby, I saw how you enjoyed it, he breathed in her ear already hovering over her.
  * Well, I have to admit, possessiveness and jealousy looks really hot on you…




End file.
